Anna, the princess of the snow
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: Mi versión de los hechos si fuera Anna la que tuviera poderes de hielo. T por los capítulos 1 y 4. Mal Summary, lo sé, soy mejor escribiendo historias que summarys. Prime fanfic, denle una oportunidad. No es como esos fics donde todo es igual a la película solo intercambiando los roles. Hay una historia completamente diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Los reyes estaban a punto de partir en barco a la boda de su sobrina Rapunzel corona cuando pasaron a saludar a sus hijas. Ingresaron a la habitación de la primogénita, que estaba leyendo un libro de geometría (sí, tenía un gusto horrible para la lectura ¿Quién lee geometría cuando puede leer Percy Jackson?).

-Adiós, Elsa- dijo el rey.

-Adiós, padres- ella los abrazó con cariño- mándenle saludos a Rapunzel de mi parte-

Los reyes salieron de la habitación de Elsa para despedirse de la menor.

Aunque nunca lo dirían (porque ya todos lo sabían, se notaba a kilómetros) querían mucho más a Elsa.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Anna. Tenía copos de nieve pintados en la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave.

Los reyes se miraron con dolor e introdujeron la llave en la cerradura. Abrieron lo suficiente la puerta para ver a su hija Anna jugando a una especie de Básquet con bolas de nieve y un tacho de basura.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña de quince años jugara con nieve en pleno verano y adentro de una habitación?

Pues, ella no es como cualquier adolecente. Ella era una elemental del hielo y la nieve.

-¡Adiós!- le gritó secamente el rey

-¡Eh!- le gritó Anna -¡Tengo hambre! ¡No como nada desde ayer!- y eso era cierto.

Se tiró impotente en la cama ¿por qué a ella? Sus poderes nunca se descontrolaban, bueno, solo cuando se enojaba o se asustaba: las dos cosas que casi nunca le pasaban a ella. La miedosa de la familia siempre fue la reina.

Entonces escuchó pasos.

Oh, no. La pesadilla de su hermana.

Trató de congelar la puerta, pero ya era tarde: Elsa había entrado a la habitación.

-Hola, pequeño monstruo- la saludó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no me llames así- se quejó levantando la cabeza.

-¿Y? Si ambas sabemos lo que sos: un peligro-

-¡No es cierto!- gritó.

-¿Ah, no? Mirá lo que pasa- arrastró la mano por toda la cajonera tirando todo lo que había ahí: una bola de nieve (de esas de vidrio que tienen agua y un papá Noel con botellas de Coca-Cola que las agitas y pareciera que nieva) que se rompió en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo…

-¡Basta!-

Tiró al suelo un portarretratos con un dibujo de un oso polar blanco que ella misma había dibujado.

-¡Vete de aquí!- dijo tratando de empujarla fuera de su habitación. Pero Elsa era tres años mayor y más fuerte, así que la empujó tirándola al piso.

-¡Ay!-

Elsa solo rió maliciosamente.

Tiró al suelo una estatua de otro oso polar (que era su animal favorito) de hielo que se estrelló en el suelo.

-¡Elsa! ¡Vete de aquí!- les témpanos de hielo salían de las paredes y la nieve comenzaba a caer.

-¿ves?- dijo Elsa al ver la nieve- Sos un monstruo- Empujó lo único que quedaba sobre la cajonera: una cajita de madera que se abrió cuando cayó al suelo. Adentro de la caja había…

-¿Dinero?- preguntó Elsa sonriendo maliciosamente, lo contó- quinientos euros- Rio

-¡Che! ¡Eso es mío!-

-No más- Se guardó el dinero, la empujó al suelo de nuevo y abandonó la habitación riendo.

Anna se levantó y trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

Se tiró al suelo, se abrazó a sí misma y lloró.

Ojalá pudiera irse de ese maldito lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Por una fuerte tormenta en el mar el viaje de regreso a Arendelle de los reyes se había pospuesto unas semanas y no pudieron estar presentes para el cumpleaños de Elsa.

-¡La princesa Elsa de Arendelle!- la presentó Kai, el sirviente más leal de la familia, lleno de orgullo- ¡La princesa Anna de Arendelle!- dijo con un toque de vergüenza y desprecio en la voz.

-Hola- la saludó alegremente Anna.

-Cállate- le contestó secamente su hermana.

-Feliz cumpleaños- la felicitó en un esfuerzo de mantener su sonrisa.

-Dije que te calles-

-Te tengo un regalo- de la nada hizo un collar de hielo con forma de copo de nieve.

Elsa lo tomó con asco y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Anna.

-¡¿Esto es en serio?!- le gritó mientras que la sonrisa de Anna desaparecía.

-Perdóname si no te gusta, pero no podía comprar nada y…-

-¡No pienso usar un amuleto de brujería!- dijo tirando el reglo de su hermana al suelo.

-Che, es solo un collar, no exageres-

-Eres un monstruo- la empujó, aunque no pudo tirarla al suelo, la hizo trastabillar.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo tristemente saliendo del lugar.

Bueno, ese era su primer día de libertad en diez años, y pensaba aprovecharlo.

Ese día estaba lloviznando, las calles estaban atiborradas de gente y todos gritaban: perfecto.

Pero, de repente, a Anna la invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia impactando contra el suelo le retumbaba en la cabeza. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos era todavía peor. Las voces de la gente la estaban volviendo loca. Se agarró la cabeza para parar los ruidos, pero solo lo empeoraba.

Volvió corriendo al castillo, prefería aguantar a su hermana antes de soportar el dolor de cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie y Max caminaban por el bosque seguidos de su mascota, el oso polar Copito.

Ellos habían rescatado a Copito hacía dos años de los contrabandistas que lo habían apartado de su hábitat natural, pero ahora los contrabandistas querían venganza y tuvieron que cruzar todo el bosque para salvar a su oso.

Lo que no sabían era que habían llegado a un lugar muy cercano a Arendelle.

-"Almacén del errante Oken"… ¿Y Spa?- leyó Max confundido

-¿Quién va a ir a un spa en medio de la nada?- le preguntó Sophie.

-Hay gente que hace cosas muy raras- dice

Sophie mira a Copito y le hace señas para que se esconda y entran al local.

-¡Yuju!- los saluda un sujeto alemán en el mostrador- ¡Rebajas de verano! Ofertas en trajes de baño, sandalias, y u bronceador que yo mismo inventé ¿ya?-

-Hola- lo saludó Sophie- Necesitamos comida... carne de ser posible-

-Eso está en la despensa- le dijo señalándole una puertita en la pared.

Max y Sophie entraron a la despensa que tenía desde comida que en ese lugar sería imposible de conseguir (como cocos o mangos) hasta vacas decapitadas y despellejadas cabeza abajo.

-Hermanito, hay lo tuyo- le dijo Sophie con tono de burla.

-No me digas "hermanito", yo tengo 16 y tú solo tienen 14-

-Pero las chicas maduramos antes-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Bla, bla, bla-

-Sí, sí, bueno- Max extendió la mano hacia un lado y filamentos de metal plateados brotaron del suelo y se elevaron hasta quedar a diez centímetros debajo de la mano de Max y se juntaron en una barra de plata que, sola, se moldeó para formar un cuchillo de metal plateado.

-Siempre me impresionas con ese truco, hermanito-

-ja, ja, ja, que gracioso- bromeó.

-Y ahí se va mi sueño de ser comediante-

Max cortó la carne que necesitaban con su nuevo cuchillo de plata y lo volvió a su estado original: en algún lugar bajo tierra con un montón de otros minerales que andate a saber cuáles son.

Salieron de la despensa, pagaron la carne y abandonaron el lugar.

**Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω**

Después de que Max y Sophie dejaran el almacén, un chico rubio ingresó al local.

-Oken, le traigo el hielo que quería- dijo.

-Gracias, Kristoff, puedes dejarlo en la despensa-

Oken era uno de los mejores clientes del vendedor de hielo, pues a Kristoff no le gustaba mucho la ciudad y el Almacén de Oken era el único en medio del bosque.

-¿Qué novedades hay en el reino?- le preguntó, pues no salía mucho del local.

-Y… no escuché mucho, pero creo que una de las princesas humilló a su hermana en público y creo que una tenía poderes… no escuché mucho-

**Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω**

Sophie y Max salieron del Almacén de Oken y se encontraron con Copito que estaba escondido tras de una roca.

-¡Copito!- lo llamó Sophie. Entonces, el oso polar salió de su escondite, pero él tenía…

-¡Copito! ¿Cómo te embarraste tanto?-

El emitió un sonido así como ¿risa?

Sophie movió las manos y de la nada, el agua envolvió al animal en un remolino mientras este se reía. Pero, una vez que estaba completamente limpio, Copito decidió "traicionar" a su amiga y de un zarpazo le salpicó la mitad del agua a la cara mientras se seguía riendo.

-Así que te gusta molestarme ¿Eh?- lo tomó por el hocico- Otra cosa que tenés en común con mi hermanito. Además de pies enormes- rió.

-¡Eh! ¡NO es justo!- Max le revolvió el cabello y le quitó una hebilla para el pelo verde de pluma.

-¡Eso es mío!- le gritó divertida.

-¡Pues entonces tendrás que atraparme!- gritó corriendo y se internó en el bosque.

Sophie se montó en Copito y le dijo:

-Vamos, Copito, vamos a recuperar la hebilla de mi madre-

El Oso polar partió al interior del bosque en busca de su amigo Max

**¿Qué les parecen mis OCs? Los nombres "Sophie" y "Max" serán los nombres de dos de los protagonistas de un libro que voy a escribir más adelante (¡Sí! ¡Están leyendo un Fic de la futura escritora más joven del mundo!) Pero los hice inspirándome en Carter y Sadie Kane, les recomiendo leer el libro (Las Crónicas de Kane), es muy bueno (Okey, igual que casi todos los libros de Riordan). Ya sabremos más sobre estos OCs más adelante. Y les digo que subo todos estos capítuos en un solo día porque estoy re-emocionada porque alguien lea mis fanfics. **

**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez de vuelta en el castillo, a Anna le pasó lo último que quería que pasara: su hermana.

-¿A dónde fuiste, pequeño monstruo?-

-Te dije que me dejaras de decir así- le dijo con enojo.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-

"_Está provocándome… no le hagas caso… ignórala…"_ pensó Anna. ¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!

-¿Qué queres de mi?- le preguntó.

-Que le muestres al mundo lo que sos, pequeña bestia- Entonces la empujó al suelo y le puso la traba a la sirvienta que levaba el ponche, haciendo que este callera sobre Anna empapándola por completo.

-¡Ya basta!- rogó Anna.

Las personas miraban a Elsa horrorizados debido a todo lo que le hacía a Anna.

Pero toda esa tortura no fue suficiente para Elsa, ya que le pegó una patada en el abdomen haciendo que volviera a caer y que se retorciera debido al dolor.

-¡Basta! ¡Por Favor!- le suplicó

Pero el parecer eso no alcanzó: tomó un cuchillo de la mesa de comidas y con este le hizo un corte en la mejilla a Anna.

Anna se quedó en el suelo temblando y se llevó la mano a la cara. Sangre.

Se incorporó y trató de alejarse de Elsa. Pero una vez que comenzó a retroceder, Elsa le dijo:

-Cobarde-

_"No le hagas caso…"_

-Boluda- continuó insultándola.

_"No sientas… Contrólate…"_

-Hija de P…-

(N/A: Creo que todos sabemos lo que dijo)

-¡DIJE BASTA!- Anna se dio vuelta y, por accidente, disparó proyectiles de hielo que, al estrellarse contra el suelo, rebotaron y formaron témpanos de hielo en diagonal al suelo que la rodeaban con las puntas apuntando a la multitud.

-Hechicería- murmuró un tipo bajito- sabía que algo muy sospechoso sucedía aquí-

Ahora a quién miraban aterrorizados fue a Anna, como si disparar hielo por las manos fuera peor que hacerle bulling a tu inocente hermana menor.

Mientras las personas miraban horrorizados a Anna, Elsa reía en silencio maliciosamente: El mejor día de la vida de Elsa, el peor día de la vida de Anna.

Anna no sentía miedo, pero sí desesperación. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y unas gotas de sangra brotaron de su mejilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces (sin pensarlo ni una vez, en realidad) abrió la puerta mientras el picaporte se escarchaba y abandonó corriendo la habitación.

**¿Demasiado Corto? Perdón, pero no me salen largos, no sé que me pasa. Pero ya se van a alargar. Y aquí les dejo el Bulling por el que el capítulo está en la clasificación T. **

**PD: No voy a subir otro capítulo si no me escriben ni un Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Max se dio vuelta para ver a sus perseguidores: Un oso polar y su hermanita montada a este.

Entonces ¡Paf! Sophie saltó sobre Max tirándolo al suelo.

-¡AY! ¡Eso duele!- le dijo

-Que va a doler, vos exageras todo-

-No, en serio, me estás clavando la rodilla en el pecho-

Sophie se levantó y dejó en paz a su hermano.

-Ay, bueno debiluchito-

-No me digas así-

-No te puedo decir Hermanito, no te puedo decir Debiluchito ¿Cómo queres que te diga?-

-¡Max!-

-No, no me llamo Max-

Max gritó y se agarró la cabeza.

El nivel de irritante de su hermana no tenía límite.

Sophie amaba cuando su "Hermanito" hacía esas ridiculeces. Se retorció de risa.

-Sí, sí, que graciosa- se burló Max.

Entonces el levantó los brazos y como cincuenta pepitas de oro brotaron de la tierra y cayeron sobre Sophie.

Pero la última la golpeó en la frente, gritó de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Sophie!- gritó Max preocupado. Se acercó a ella corriendo y le vio la frente en el punto donde una de sus pepitas de oro había impactado: un pequeño raspón- Ay no, ¿Qué hice?- las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y, cuando apoyó sus dedos índice y mayor en la muñeca de Sophie para comprobar su pulso, ella se incorporó bruscamente y gritó:

-¡BU!-

-¡AAH!-

¡Sophie estaba bien! ¡Su "hermanito mayor" se había olvidado de que ella era la "reina del teatro"!

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!- le gritó- Me asustaste- confesó.

-¡Ja! ¡Mi hermanito se asustó! ¡Mi hermanito se asustó!- se burló.

-Sophie, es en serio. Vos sos mi única familia, sos lo único que tengo- Dijo con tinito sentimental.

Sophie no era muy sentimental. Ella y su hermano habían perdido a sus padres cuando ella tenía cinco años en un "accidente", sus tíos y primos habían muerto, Sus abuelos… bueno, creo que todos sabemos lo que pasó. Ella y Max eran los últimos integrantes de la Familia Sky. Todas esas pérdidas le habían dolido en su momento, pero se terminó fortaleciendo y tapaba el poco dolor moral con sus bromas y chistes.

Pero lo que su hermano le había dicho… le llegó muy al fondo y no pudo evitarlo: lo abrazó.

-También te quiero, hermanito-

Copito gruñó simpáticamente y se unió al abrazo.

-Ahora, como los últimos miembros de la única familia de Elementales, nos vamos a cuidar la espalda unos a otros- dijo Max- No nos va a pasar lo mismo que a Mamá y Papá-

Sophie se separó de él y le dijo:

-Vos me golpeaste con pepitas de oro- Rió maliciosamente- Déjame devolverte el favor-

Alzó los brazos apuntando encima de la cabeza hueca de Max y una esfera de agua se formó arriba.

-¿Qué? No, dale, Sophie, no me hagas esto-

-Demasiado tarde- contestó sonriendo.

Y ¡PLASH! LA esfera de agua explotó y Max terminó completamente empapado.

**¡AAAAAY! ¡NO me salen los caps largos! **

**En otras noticias : ¡Tengo un review! (o por lo menos eso dice gmail) **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Les prometí decirles más sobre mis OCs, ¡Y aquí les dejo un poco de su pasado! **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna corría desesperadamente por las calles de la ciudad, pues dos guardias la perseguían. Al parecer su hermana les había dicho que era una bruja o un monstruo… no sabía. Lo único que sabía era que dos psicópatas la querían matar con antorchas.

EL suelo se escarchaba a sus pies y una ligera nevada caía. Quizás pudiera razonar con ellos… no, nadie querría arriesgarse a caer en la trampa de una "bruja".

Siguió corriendo hasta el puente: una oportunidad. Aunque sabía que ellos también podrían perseguirla por el puente… o podría usar sus poderes y destruir el puente… ¡En qué estaba pensando! Ni loca usaba sus poderes con fines destructivos.

Ya estaba por la mitad del puente cuando vio el bosque a pocas cuadras de la ciudad ¡Perfecto! El en bosque podría perderse pero también perdería a los guardias ¡Genial!

Volteó para ver quienes la perseguían: Jack Bauer y el Jefe Gorgory.

(N/A: cualquier similitud con nombres de personas de series de Fox es mera coincidencia)

Pero notó algo extraño en ellos: tenían un extraño símbolo rojo tatuado en el antebrazo. No les dio importancia y siguió corriendo.

Cuando estaba al límite del bosque, una flecha se incrustó en un árbol cercano.

No podía esperar más y desapareció en el bosque sin dejar rastro.

* * *

POV. Elsa

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué le hice daño?

Cuando mi hermana abandonó la habitación, fui corriendo a mi dormitorio y me encerré allí.

No quería volver a lastimar a las personas que quiero ¿Por qué cada vez que veo a Anna el poder del espejo se activa? Ojalá NUNCA se hubiera colado en la habitación de Kai.

/Flashback/

_Yo tenía trece años cuando escuché a Kai y Gerda hablar del Espejo Maldito._

_Caminaba por los pasillos solitarios y vacíos cuando pasé enfrente de la habitación de Kai. Yo no era de escuchar a escondidas, pero lo que dijeron era demasiado interesante e importante, aunque quizás estuvieran ensayando una obra de teatro… ¡Que decía! ¡Kai y Gerda odiaban actuar!_

_-…Kai, esa cosa es muy peligrosa. Si se introduce en alguien…-_

_-¡Gerda! ¡No lo toques o se introducirá en ti!-_

_Yo no podía ver lo que pasaba, pero lo que oía parecía importante._

_-Kai… tienes que destruirlo-_

_-¡Gerda! ¡Si lo destruimos el espíritu maldito del Trozo de Espejo será libre y podrá apoderarse de cualquiera!-_

_Espié por la cerradura y pude ver a Kai sosteniendo una cajita y Gerda viendo lo que sea que había adentro._

_A la noche, no podía dormir. Lo que habían dicho Kai y Gerda no me dejaba en paz. La curiosidad me ganó y me levanté._

_Los pasillos eran oscuros y silenciosos. Perfecto para averiguar de que hablaban Kai y Gerda._

_Me metí en la habitación de Kai, que estaba durmiendo y ¿Babeando? ¡Qué asco!_

_Al lado de su cama, sobre la mesita de luz, estaba la "peligrosa" cajita ¡Qué talento para esconder cosas, Kai!_

_Temblando, la abrí y allí vi de lo que se trataba: un pedacito de vidrio roto (un espejo, para ser más específicos) envuelto en tela de terciopelo violeta._

_Estaba por desenvolverlo cuando pensé: ¿Y si eso de verdad era peligroso? Mi hermana tiene poderes y eso es prueba de que la magia existe. No sería nada raro._

_Pero por otro lado ¿qué tan peligros puede ser un pedazo de espejo?_

_Lo desenvolví y, apenas mis dedos tocaron el cristal, todo se volvió negro._

_Desperté en mi cama ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Mamá y Papá decían que me había desmayado, fue una suerte que no preguntaran como llegué al cuarto de Kai. Desde ese día, cada vez que veía a Anna la insultaba y hería. Mientras le hacía Bulling, estaba convencida de que quería dañarla. Pero después de uno o dos minutos, me arrepentía terriblemente. Sin embargo, cuando pasó por primera vez, fui a disculparme y, cuando la vi, volví a insultarla._

_Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le hacía bulling, como si cada vez que pudiera, algo se apoderaba de mí ser._

_Pero lo último que yo quería, era hacerle daño._

* * *

**¡Tengo un Review! ¡Tengo un Review!**

**Queen of the Forseken: Eso era más o menos lo que voy a hacer, pero no voy a poner a una Anna solitaria, creo que ya todos sabemos con quién se va a encontrar ¿no? Y por lo de la guerra y los reyes, me diste una grandiosa idea. Y lo de defenderse, ya lo veremos mas adelante (Life's too short) **

**En este cap les explico por qué Elsa es tan cruel con Anna, al principio la iba a hacer malvada, pero a veces el "por qué" es más importante que el "qué". **

**Y si no tienen ni idea de que es el espejo, es algo del libro del que se basó Frozen, la Reina de las Nieves. **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa se tiró en su cama. Sabía cómo quitar el espejo de su corazón, pero si algo salía mal el espejo estaría dentro de su cuerpo para siempre y en "estado bulling" permanente.

Pero valía la pena intentarlo… ¿valía la pena?

Tenía que intentarlo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Se levantó y buscó en su biblioteca el libro que había estado leyendo.

La tapa decía Geometría, pero en realidad era un libro de magia. Cualquiera podía hacer esos conjuros, pues eran hechizos sencillos, como conjuros de curación o contra hechizos.

Pero el hechizo para quitar el trozo de espejo… era muy difícil. Si se trababa en una palabra o la pronunciaba mal, el conjuro se revertiría y haría que Elsa cambiara para siempre.

Pero no tenía otra opción.

Seguro uno cree que es muy fácil, pero imagínense que tienen un montón de cosas en las que pensar, si titubeas por lo menos un poco tu vida se arruina para siempre y, que encima está en un idioma que no conoces y podrías estar confundiéndote y conjurando el "hechizo de Suicidio".

Algo así era por lo que estaba pasando Elsa.

Leyó el hechizo sin hablar y luego lo leyó en voz alta:

_Solve incantatores_

_obtestabatur speculo_

_ponetque de conclusione_

_de tenebris magicae_

_damnant speculo_

_Et curate heidas_

_causando in speculo_

_Kiranides uidērī_

_damnant speculo_

Apenas terminó sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. El dolor se apoderó de ella hasta el punto que ya no podía ni siquiera respirar.

Se tiró al suelo llorando y agarrándose la cabeza en un intento de que el dolor parase, aunque solo lo empeoraba.

Pero de repente, el dolor cesó, igual que las lágrimas y la desesperación.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

Entonces, cuando creyó que todo había parado, de su corazón, una especie de niebla blanca le atravesó la piel y la ropa. La niebla paseó por la habitación y se acumuló en el centro de esta. Entonces se solidificó hasta formar un trozo de cristal. El mismo trozo de cristal que se había introducido en su corazón hacía cinco años.

Por fin se liberaba del dolor y el poder del espejo.

**En el barco de los Reyes de Arendelle**

Los reyes estaban felices ya de volver, pues habían estado fuera dos semanas.

Pero no todo era felicidad para los reyes, pues durante su estadía en Corona había llegado una carta del reino de Starnowey en una declaración de guerra si no les entregaban el oro que escondían en el bosque ¿Qué oro? ¡Ellos no escondían oro! ¡Y aunque lo escondieran no lo harían en el bosque! ¿Quién esconde oro en el bosque?

Arendelle no tenía un gran ejército, pues tenían buena relación con casi todos los reinos.

Estaban pensando en muchas alternativas, todas muy drásticas. Como robarle el dinero a las personas para evitar la guerra o enviar a la población a luchar. Ninguna opción parecía adecuada. Ni lo era.

¿Quién podría hacer frente a todo un ejército? Además se decía que el ejército de Starnowey era uno de los más fuertes ejércitos de Europa.

¿Cómo podrían evitar una guerra en esas condiciones?

* * *

Respondamos a algunas preguntas IMPORTANTES:

¿Es el mismo espejo de "LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES"? Sí, si lo es

¿El oro que supuestamente está en el bosque es de Max? sí, Max izo ese oro.

¿De donde saqué el nombre Starnowey? de Valiente, la bruja le dice a Mérida que tuvo que viajar a Starnowey Iba a poner Weselton, pero supuestamente ahora serían aliados comerciales.

Y el hechizo, en español sería así:

Rompe el hechizo

Que el espejo invocó

Quita a oscura magia

el espejo maldito

cura las heridas

que el espejo provocó

Sana el mal

dele espejo maldito.

¿Ahora Elsa será buena? creo que ya quedó claro que solo estaba controlada por el poder del espejo.

Hasta que no tenga mínimo un review, no subo el proximo cap


	8. Chapter 8

Después de una hora y media de correr sin descanso, Anna por fin perdió a Jack Bauer y al Jefe Gorgory.

Aunque lo había ignorado en su momento, Anna se preguntaba qué significaba ese tatuaje.

Su sentido común le decía que no era nada. Pero su instinto común le decía que era algo más… hasta perecía grabado con sangre.

No. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Apenas caminó unos pocos metros se encontró un almacén.

-Almacén del errante Oken… ¿Y spa? Debe estar desesperado por un poco de plata para poner un spa en medio de la nada- dijo.

Entró al almacén, donde la recibió un tipo alemán.

-¡Yuju! ¡Rebajas de verano! Ofertas en trajes de baño, sandalias y un bronceador que yo mismo inventé ¿ya?-

-Gracias, pero por ahora necesito ropa- pidió, pues si no iba a regresar al castillo, necesitaba por lo menos dos prendas de ropa.

-Eso está en el departamento de invierno- le señaló un rincón del almacén donde solo había un vestido, unas botas negras y unas raquetas para caminar en la nieve.

-Oh- dijo. Mientras tomaba el vestido y las botas le preguntó:- ¿De casualidad sabe si hay algún pueblo en el bosque o algo así?-

-Lo más cercano a eso es Arendelle- le contestó alegremente.

-Oh. Gracias- dijo algo decepcionada ¿vivir sola en el bosque? ¡Eso era superdifícil!

Salió del local y se metió a un establo para cambiarse. Por suerte estaba vacío.

Una vez que salió con su nuevo vestido (Un vestido negro con la falda azul y una capa magenta) Emprendió su viaje a… al algún lugar donde pudiera comenzar una nueva vida, aunque no supiera dónde.

Pero algo si sabía: no volvería a mostrarle sus poderes a nadie más.

***Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω***

**POV. Elsa**

Desde que el espíritu del espejo se fue, cada segundo me siento más culpable.

Ojalá nunca hubiera tocado el espejo… ojalá hubiera podido luchar contra su poder… ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar que se vaya.

Ahora ella está sola, luchando contra animales salvajes para sobrevivir o muriendo de hambre o siendo asaltada por ladrones y ella no podría hacerles frente…

No. Ella es más fuerte que yo y además tiene poderes. ¡Claro que podría defenderse!

Pero por otro lado es algo ingenua y si la engañan… no quiero saber lo que podría pasar.

**Fin POV. Elsa**

Mientras ella piensa en su hermana, camina por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo.

Aunque a algunos le daba miedo, a ella le parecía relajante. La oscuridad y el silencio era una de las cosas que más le gustaban.

Al final terminó en el salón de baile. El mismo lugar donde había humillado públicamente a Anna. Todavía estaban los témpanos de hielo y la mancha de ponche en el suelo.

Solo ver ese desastre hizo que se sintiera culpable (¡y con razón!).

Un reflejo llamó su atención: era el collar que Anna le había regalado para su cumpleaños que estaba tirado en el suelo ¿Cómo había podido ser tan desagradecida? Ella siempre la trató bien y la quería sin importar que Elsa la humillara y golpeara.

-Perdóname, Anna- murmuró aún sabiendo que no la oía ¿se estaba volviendo loca o algo así?

Se agachó y levantó el copo de nieve.

-Gracias-dijo antes de ponerse el collar.

***Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω-Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω-Ω—Ω—Ω—Ω***

***Ω Al día siguiente Ω***

El barco de los reyes llegó a Arendelle. Después de casi un mes en Corona estaban felices de regresar a casa.

O lo más feliz que podes estar cuando el reino más desarrollado militarmente en Europa te declaró la guerra.

Elsa los esperaba en el puerto y, cuando llegaron, los ayudó a llevar el equipaje.

Durante todo el día toda la familia trató de mantenerse "Buena Onda" para que el otro no sospechara lo que había pasado esa semana.

Las cosas iban realmente mal.

Elsa decidió contarles lo que le había pasado a Anna durante la cena. Al igual que los reyes decidieron contarle en la cena el asunto de Starnowey.

Los reyes pasaron toda la tarde creyendo que Anna seguía jugando al básquet con bolas de nieve en su habitación y Elsa pensó durante toda la tarde que la "desaparición" de Anna era su único problema.

Por fin, después de dos horas que parecieron eternas, llegó la cena.

Ninguno quería comenzar el tema de conversación, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que empezar.

-Hija…- comenzó su padre-… hay algo que tenemos que decirte-

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada temiendo lo peor (pretendientes).

-Durante nuestra estadía en Corona… llegó una carta- dijo la Reina.

-La carta era… una declaración de guerra- declaró el rey

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó levantándose de un salto de la mesa.

-Ellos creen que escondeos oro en el bosque y quieren que se los entreguemos-

-¿"Ellos" quienes?-

-Starnowey- murmuró su madre

-¿¡STARNOWEY!?- gritó Elsa levantándose de un salto-¡pero ese reino tiene el mejor ejército de Europa!- se quejó- ¡Nos van a masacrar!-

-Lo sabemos, hija. Pero siempre hay esperanza. Enviaremos un mensajero a razonar con ellos. Pero… si algo sale mal quiero que corras al bosque-

-Está bien…- Dijo Elsa-…Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué pasó, cielo?- preguntó su madre.

-Es… sobre Anna-

EL rey inmediatamente se levantó de un salto y fue a la habitación de la menor.

-¡ANNA! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- gritó al ver que estaba cerrada.

-¡No, Papá! Ella no hizo nada…- protestó Elsa. Pero el rey no quería escucharla.

Introdujo la llave y entró al cuarto, aunque lo encontró vacío.

-¡Anna! ¡No te escondas!- Abrió la puerta del armario de un golpe creyendo que Anna estaría allí. Pero no.

Corrió las cortinas del vestidor de un manotazo pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Se agachó debajo de la cama pero tampoco se había escondido en ese lugar.

Se le acabaron los lugares y se sentó en la cama de su hija impotente. ¿Dónde había ido?

La reina y Elsa entraron a la habitación.

-Papá… Anna desapareció-

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- contestó con sarcasmo.

-No, papá, no me entendés. Yo… la obligué a mostrar sus poderes en público y ella escapó-

Les contó con lujo de detalles desde el asunto del espejo cuando tenía trece años hasta la huída de Anna, omitiendo el detalle del collar.

Pero el rey no era tonto y vio igual en collar de copo de nieve.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó enojado señalando el collar.

-Nada- dijo cubriendo el amuleto con la mano.

-Elsa, no me mientas ¿qué es eso?-

-Nada, un regalo por mi cumpleaños-

-¿quién te lo dio?-

-¿qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? ¡Es solo un collar!-

-¡Contéstame!-

-¡Me lo dio Anna! ¿Estás feliz?-

-Claro que no- le arrancó el collar de la mano-¡Está embrujado! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!-

-¡Y vos estás paranoico! ¿Qué va a estar embrujado?-

Pero el rey no la escuchó. La reina se mantenía al margen, escuchando.

Adkar* arrojó el colgante el suelo y de un pisotón, lo rompió.

-¡No!- gritó Elsa al ver lo último que le quedaba de su hermana destruido.

-Es un objeto de brujería, hija-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- abandonó corriendo la habitación y se encerró en la suya.

¿Cómo pudo haber llamado Bruja a su hermana? No tenía idea de lo que ella hacía cuando no la veían.

***Ω Unas horas después Ω***

Cuando todos estaban dormidos, Elsa salió de su habitación para ir a la de Anna.

Los restos del collar todavía estaban esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación. Los recogió silenciosamente y se los levó a su cuarto.

Allí buscó el libro "de geometría" y lo abrió.

Pasó rápidamente las páginas. En cada una explicaba cómo hacer un hechizo diferente.

Había hechizos de levitación, de curación, de protección, de invocación (cosas pequeñas, como un lápiz o una aguja)… Pero ella buscaba uno es específico:

-Reparación- leyó en voz alta pero no muy alta, pues no quería que sus padres la escucharan.

Ese era uno de los hechizos más simples y, de hecho, el primero que había hecho. Lo había puesto en práctica una vez que por accidente destruyó un florero y pensó "qué pierdo con intentarlo" Y así comenzó a practicar hechizos cada vez más difíciles.

Colocó los trozos de hielo sobre el escritorio y leyó en voz alta:

-"refigunt"-

Las piezas del collar roto brillaron y se unieron. Cada partícula de escarcha volvió a su lugar y ella sonrió satisfecha.

Guardó el collar en un cajón, pues si su padre descubría que todavía lo tenía (o peor: que lo había reparado con magia) las cosas se podían poner bien feas (más feas de lo que ya estaban)

Antes de dormir pensó en cómo había llamado a Anna Bruja y Monstruo cuando, en realidad, la bruja era ella.

* * *

**Tatan! ¿qué les pareció? algunos reviews (Wiiii! tengo reviews!) me pedía capítulos más largos y aquí les dejo!**

**ahora voy a contestar algunos reviews:**

**Queen of the Forseken: Vos no paras de darme ideas. Igual lo del último Review ya tenía pensado hacerlo. Pero resulta que Max y Sophie no tienen casa. Son así como nómades. **

**Guest: ¡OBIO QUE NO LA VOY A EMPAREJAR! No me gustan los fanfics con emparejamiento ni romance y todo eso. Prefiero aventura y diversión a todas horas (en la vida real también sería copado)**

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos. Me alegro de que les guste mi fic. **

**chauchis**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien, este capítulo me salió un poco más largo. Tiene algo que varios me vinieron pidiendo y aquí por fin Anna conoce a Max y Sophie! (WIIII! POR FIN!) **

**Si a alguien no le gusta que Elsa practique magia porque vinieron a ver brillar a Anna, perdón pero no lo pude evitar. Elsa sin magia... simplemente no es Elsa**

**Espero que les guste mi Capítulo 9 (Wow, ya voy por el 9) **

**Disfruten**

Después de una larga caminata de cómo un día entero, Anna estaba agotada. Apenas se podía mover y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. No había dormido ni comido en todo el día, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y sentía que en cualquier momento el hambre iba a matarla.

Mejor se iba a dormir ¿pero dónde?

Encontró un claro despejado y cubierto de nieve (estaban el pleno Febrero) y, agotada, se tiró ahí a dormir. O mejor dicho, se desmayó allí.

**POV. Sophie**

¡Tres días! Tres días de viaje y seis horas de sueño… ¡en tres días!

¿Cómo quieren que me sienta?

Imagínense que tienen que lidiar con mi debilucho hermanito y un oso polar que se come tu comida ¡Durante tres días! ¡Y casi sin dormir!

Y encima los contrabandistas y los cazadores de Elementales nos quieren acogotar.

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque (no tengo hora, pero calculo que son las siete de la tarde y pico) vimos algo extraño: una chica de cómo quince años dormida (creo que estaba inconsciente) envuelta en una capa magenta en medio del claro. Pero lo más "espeluznante" (aunque vi cosas más aterradoras) era que alrededor de su rostro la nieve estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre.

**Fin POV. Sophie**

Cuando Anna despertó lo primero que vio fue lo más extraño que había visto en mucho tiempo: Un animal enorme y blanco prácticamente encima de ella.

-¡Copito! ¡NO!- escuchó que una chica decía.

-No, ay, Copito…- Oyó decir a un chico.

Anna se levantó de un salto y vio que el animal era un oso polar.

-¿Eso es… uno oso polar?- preguntó Anna con los ojos brillosos.

Aunque ella fuera una contrabandista, pensaron Sophie y Max, ya no valía la pena decirle que no, pues ya había visto al oso. Además, la chica no tenía pinta de contrabandista.

-Sí- contestó el chico.

-Se llama Copito- agregó la chica abrazando al oso.

-Es… increíble… ¿Cómo llegó un oso polar a Noruega?- preguntó Anna acercándose al animal.

-Es…- comenzó el chico.

-¿Son contrabandistas?- Lo interrumpió poniendo cara de horror.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- contestó rápidamente la chica. Entonces ella vio por qué había sangre alrededor de la nieve: un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla- ¿qué te pasó ahí?-

La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sintió la sangre.

-Es solo…- Estaba a punto de contarles la miserable historia de su vida cuando recordó lo que había pasado la última vez que le había mostrado sus poderes a alguien- me desmayé y creo que cuando me caí me lastimé- contestó en lugar de la verdad.

-¿te desmayaste?- preguntó el chico con cara de preocupación.

-Sí solo… estaba muy cansada y no comí bien. No es pasa nada- dijo restándole importancia.

Sophie y Max se miraron y luego miraron a la desconocida. Ella ahora perecía una marginada como ellos. Sola, sin nadie que la apoyara, evitando a la policía. Y Max, que era experto en metales, podía ver que el corte en la mejilla de la chica fue hecho por un cuchillo de hierro, no por un golpe.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Sophie.

-Soy Anna- Respondió.

-Bien Anna. Mi nombre es Sophie y el este debilucho mi hermanito Max-

-¡Eh!- se quejó el, causando que Anna soltara una risita.

-Tenemos comida ¿Queres comer con nosotros?-

Anna los miró confundida.

-¿qué?-

-Qué si queres comer con nosotros- repitió Max en voz alta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Anna. Ella creyó que en iba a estar sola hasta encontrar un nuevo hogar. Pero Quizás no.

-¡Claro!- dijo entusiasmada.

**En Arendelle.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Anna había abandonado el castillo. Dos días de preocupación y angustia para Elsa. Y esa noche ella lo decidió: iría a buscar a Anna.

Cogió lo esencial: comida, algunas vendas, agua, dos muda de ropa… y el libro de "geometría".

Antes de meterlo en la mochila azul, lo ojeó un poco. Se percató de que el hechizo para retirar el embrujo del espejo había desaparecido y había un hechizo nuevo… uno para invocar hologramas.

-a ver…- dijo. Quería estar preparada para cualquier ocasión. Además ese hechizo parecía interesante. Lo leyó en voz baja una vez y dijo:

-_visionem gignit_- leyó en voz alta mientras visualizaba la imagen de una pluma.

El aire en frente de ella tembló y adquirió color. Una pluma dorada apareció en el aire como si nada. Elsa atravesó la pluma con la mano ocasionando un zumbido y sonrió.

-Creo que este es el primer hechizo menor que me sale a la primera- murmuró para sí.

Guardó el libro en la mochila y escuchó pasos. Automáticamente escondió su mochila debajo de la cama y se tiró en esta, pues eran las 11:00 am y "una princesa nunca se duerme muy tarde", como solía decir su madre. Y menos una heredera, que tenía un montón de clases todo el tiempo.

Se cubrió con las sábanas para que no vieran que llevaba puesto un abrigo.

Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y una luz tenue ingresaba a la habitación a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos.

-¿ves? Te dije que estaba bien- dijo la reina.

-mmm… me pareció escuchar un zumbido- contestó el rey antes de que ambos abandonaran la habitación. Elsa abrió los ojos y esperó a que los pasos dejaran de escucharse para levantarse y agarrar la mochila. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con la mochila colgada cuando recordó por qué se iba del castillo. Se dio vuelta y abrió un cajón vacío de su escritorio. En este estaba uno de sus objetos más preciados.

En este cajón estaba el collar de copo de nieve que le había regalado Anna. A ella le pareció ver el reflejo de Anna en este. Se dio vuelta por instinto, pensando que Anna estaría allí.

Y allí la vio. Era Anna. Estaba igual que la última vez que la vio, solo que esta vez sonriente. Parecía que la había perdonado por toda la tortura durante años.

-¡Anna!- gritó. Ya no le importaba que sus padres la descubrieran. Soltó la mochila y corrió a abrazarla.

Pero algo salió mal, ya que a atravesó.

Elsa se quedó medio en _Shock_ y se dio vuelta igual que Anna. La mayor la miró, pero en los ojos de la menor no estaba el brillo que todo ser vivo tiene. En sus ojos no se veía ninguna emoción ni reflejo. Al final le princesa llegó a la conclusión de que había pensado tanto en su hermana que había invocado un holograma de ella inconscientemente.

Bajó la mirada decepcionada.

-_ducit_- murmuró. La traducción literal sería "desembocar" y servía como contrahechizo general ara casi todo. La imagen de Anna desapareció.

Se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla cuando recordó el collar de hielo. Se lo puso y cerró el cajón silenciosamente y abandonó la habitación.

El pasillo estaba muy oscuro y solitario.

-_Lucem_- susurró. Una esfera de luz celeste de cinco centímetros de diámetro se formó a su lado y recorrió el pasillo.

La princesa caminó por el castillo iluminada únicamente por la esfera de luz azul.

Ella conocía cada centímetro del palacio. Podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados son tropezarse con nada. Iba a ser fácil.

O al menos eso creía ella.

Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo cuando escuchó unos pasos que reconocería en cualquier momento.

Los reyes se acercaban, y si la veían tendría que dar explicaciones y no tenía tiempo para eso. Además, llevaba puesto el collar que supuestamente ahora estaría roto.

Se escabulló por el pasillo y se escondió en las sombras. Los reyes pasaron a su lado, aunque debido a su silencio y la oscuridad del lugar no la vieron.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta la ventana y saltó por esta al tejado.

La fría brisa la golpeó en la cara y le revolvió el cabello. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del aire invernal que había en Arendelle durante los fríos días de invierno. Solo pensar en el invierno le recordó a Anna y cuando jugaban de pequeñas con la nieve. Su infancia fue muy feliz hasta que los reyes se enteraron de los poderes de la menor a los diez años de la menor.

Abrió los ojos y se deslizó por el techo del castillo. Caminó por este agachada agarrándose a las tejas verdes con fuerza, pues el techo era extremadamente empinado y el hielo que se había formado no ayudaba mucho.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

-_Stillántia_- susurró antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

El conjuro de "caer despacio" era difícil, pero con concentración se podía lograr.

Cayó suavemente de pie en el suelo.

_"genial"_ pensó.

Recogió su mochila del suelo, pues se le había caído y caminó tranquila al bosque.

Quería ver la ciudad, pues no salía mucho del castillo. Con todas las clases y juntas a la que su padre la llevaba para aprender a gobernar no le dejaban casi nada de tiempo para hacer lo que quería. Y cuando estaba bajo el poder del espejo su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a molestar a su hermana.

Anna… tenía que encontrarla.

No tenía tiempo para ver la ciudad. Quizás en ese mismo momento Anna estaba siendo devorada por lobos.

Solo pensar en eso, Elsa apuró el paso y se internó en el bosque.

** En el despacho de los reyes…**

El estrés los estaba matando a ambos. El destino miles vidas de estaba en sus manos y no podían frenar la guerra. El rey estaba escribiendo a Weselton sobre cuanta madera le daban a cambio de pieles de animales cuando la reina dijo.

-Si tan solo… si tan solo alguien pudiera hacer frente a las tropas de Starnowey…- pensó en voz alta- Si tan solo alguien tuviera suficiente poder sobre suficientes tropas…- continuó.

El rey se paró en seco al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su esposa.

-Idum… ¡Eres una genia!- Se paró de un salto y besó a la reina en los labios.

-¿qué?- preguntó Idum confundida cuando se separaron.

-Eso es lo que necesitamos. Conozco una persona que podría hacer frente al triple de personas que hay en el ejército de Starnowey solo con mover una mano- dijo el Rey Adkar emocionado.

-¿A sí? ¿Quién?-

-Amor… ¿no o ves? ¡Anna podría congelarlos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!-

**Y ahora los reviews!**

**Guest: Aquí te trago lo que querías: un poco más de presión a los reyes, Elsa partiendo en busca de Anna... quizas los haga sufrir a los reyes más adelante**

**Crystal: Sí, Elsa fue a buscarla... ¿qué pasará ahora?**

**rose: gracias por "promocionarme", por así decirlo, el fic**

**El siguiente capítulo será de como Anna va conociendo más a los Hermanos Sky y como se unen. También irán dos guardias en busca de Anna ¿quienes serán? ¿Elsa los descubrirá? ¿qué intenciones tienen realmente? **

**Y una última cosa: si no tengo mínimo un review no actualizo**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	10. Chapter 10

**Por fin me salió un capítulo largo. No es el más largo, pero espero que les guste.**

**En este capítulo se sabrá más del pasado de Sophie y Max y no aparecerá Elsa. Quiero hacer las cosas más o menos lentas, no quiero que comience y termine en 4 caps. **

**Y una cosa más: por el momento no voy a actualizar Daughters of Guardians porque no tengo muchas ideas. Si alguien quiere hacer una sugerencia se los agradecería.**

El Sol había caído hacía unos minutos, la luna menguante comenzaba a verse con más claridad y las estrellas se volvían visibles para que algún tipo perdido en el mar por alguna tormenta se guíe a su hogar donde es rey y su esposa lo espera tejiendo y destejiendo una bufanda (Esperen ¿Eso no pasó en la época de los griegos?)

Y aunque este tipo que ya me olvide el nombre tratada de nadar desesperadamente para mantenerse a flote y salvar su vida, tres adolecentes hambrientos cenaban tranquilamente alrededor de una fogata con el oso polar Copito se había quedado dormido.

Y aunque uno diría "¡Qué pavada prender una fogata!" ¡No se crean! Prender una fogata es más difícil de lo que parece.

(N/A: lo sé por experiencia)

Y prender ESTA fogata ya les dio un tema de conversación.

-¿Cómo prendemos el fuego?- preguntó Anna

-¿Qué?- Dijo Max.

-Osea, está oscureciendo, se va a ser de noche, y van a venir un montón de monstruos de ojos de diamantes-vampiros- hombres lobo que nos van a chupar la sangre y va a haber un apocalipsis y vamos a morir todos…-

-Jajaja. Creo que Copito podría protegernos en el caso- rio Sophie- ¿Siempre exageras?-

-No, solo en el momento oportuno- contestó divertida- lleva años de práctica saber cuál es ese momento. ¿Cómo prendemos el fuego?-

Si creen que resulta irónico que la chica con poderes de hielo quiera prender una fogata… bueno, Anna no sentía el frío como una molestia, tampoco le temía a la oscuridad. Les temía a los monstruos (Desde Ratas hasta lobos) que podía comerte de un bocado si querían.

-Yo lo arreglo- Dijo Max. Sacó dos palitos de madera de una bolsa de cuero que llevaba en su mochila y comenzó a frotarlos.

-Yo lo intenté una vez, no funcio…- comenzó Anna, pero fue interrumpida por el suave sonido de una llama creándose en la punta de ambos palos.

-¿Lo intentaste con Madera de Madagascar?- la desafió Max.

Anna lo miró confundida.

-¿Mada-qué-cuá?- preguntó.

-No, no "Que-cuá"- la corrigió Sophie- "ascar"- Pero Anna seguía confundida.

-¿no sabes qué es Madagascar?- Preguntó Max. No todos viajaban a Madagascar, pero prácticamente todos sabías de su existencia. Sin embargo, Anna solo negó con la cabeza.

-No salís mucho ¿cierto?- preguntó Sophie con un muy ligero sarcasmo-

-Jamás- Contestó con cierta dureza y una expresión seria.

Sophie y Max se miraron y luego miraron a Anna. En sus ojos se reflejaba una leve confusión un y toque de tristeza. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque no sabía que era Madagascar. ¿Y eso qué? Todos saben qué es Madagascar aunque nunca fueras allí. Si no sabes que es sos una persona más bien antisocial y aislada del mundo. Así se sentía Anna.

Entonces los hermanos Sky decidieron contarle sus aventuras:

-Bueno… Madagascar es una isla del sur…- comenzó Sophie, pero fue interrumpida por su "hermanito"

-¡No! Está mucho más al sur que el reino de Las Islas del Sur. Está cerca de África-

Para su suerte, Anna sí sabía qué era África.

-¿Y ustedes fueron ahí?- preguntó sorprendida, pues África Estaba muy (MUY) lejos de Arendelle.

-Sí- Dijo Sophie- No sabes… es genial. Allá siempre hace calor, playa todo el día… el mar es genial…-

-Sí… no tan genial- Comentó Max.

-No le gusta la playa- aclaró su hermana- y no lo entiendo ¿a quién no le gusta la playa?-

-A mí, por ejemplo-contestó Anna.

-Me parece difícil de creer- dijo en tono de broma.

- y… ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea madera de Mada-que-cuá?-

-No sé, la madera de Madagascar se prende fácil- dijo Max

Sacó de una bolsa de papel un pan en forma de dona, le arrancó un pedazo y se lo tragó.

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Anna.

Max miró el pan que tenía en las manos.

-Chipá- contestó con la boca llena- ¿Queres probar?-

-No te conviene- la frenó Sophie- ya lo tocó el-

Max tragó el pedazo de chipá que tenía en la boca.

-¡Eh! ¡No soy tan mugriento!-

-"Tan"…- se burló Sophie.

Le lanzó la bolsa de pan vacía a la cabeza.

-¡Uy! ¡Como me dolió!- gritó con sarcasmo.

-A veces, sos irritante-

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias- rió.

En poco tiempo, ya se había iniciado una batalla de bolas de nieve entre los hermanos, a la que Anna no dudó en unirse (aunque sin usar sus poderes).

Al final, los tres quedaron agotados tirados en la nieve.

Anna se incorporó.

-¿Y a dónde más viajaron?- preguntó.

Sophie y Max se incorporaron también.

-Y… ¡Prácticamente a todas partes!- Exclamó Sophie.

-¿Cómo que "a todas partes"?-

-Solo está exagerando- aclaró Max- En realidad…

"Nacimos en Corona. Cuando nuestros padres murieron cuando teníamos ocho y seis años, nos llevaron a un orfanato local. Pero los orfanatos de nuestro pueblo eran… ¿Cómo decirlo suavemente? Una mierda, así que nos escapamos."

"Nunca entendimos por qué" Esa parte era una mentira, pues sabía que era n Cazador de Elementales "Pero un tipo nos quiso matar apenas nos alejamos de la ciudad"

"Por suerte se calló al agua helada…"otra mentira, pues Sophie lo había ahogado con sus poderes "…y no volvimos a saber de él"

"Después nuestros tíos nos encontraron cerca de las fronteras de Corona y nos ordenaron que viajáramos lo más lejos que podíamos. Nosotros nos negamos y, al día siguiente, despertamos en un barco rumbo a Madagascar. Creo que nos llevaron ellos"

-Cuando llegamos a la isla, no había nada. Estaba totalmente desierta. Solo algunos monos…-

-Lémures- lo corrigió Sophie.

-Sí, sí. Solo había algunos lémures y plantas, y más plantas… ¡No había nada que nos ayudara a volver al continente!-

"Pasamos dos años allí tratando de armar una balsa. Y cuando lo logramos, zarpamos hacia África"

"Pero una tormenta nos sorprendió y casi morimos ahogados…" eso también era mentira, pues Sophie podría haberlos salvado. En realidad habría muerto de hambre o sed, pero todavía no estaban seguros de contarle de sus poderes a Anna "… pero un barco comerciante nos salvó"

"El barco había partido de la India a Latinoamérica para vender especias. Nos permitieron quedarnos allí hasta que llegáramos a América siempre en cuanto no comamos mucho y nos quedáramos bajo la cubierta"

"Cuando llegamos un año y medio después, los españoles al principio quisieron usarnos como esclavos, pero terminamos escapando"

"En realidad no sé bien qué querían, no hablo español. Creo que querían usarnos para el trabajo pesado. Así que, sin saber ni a dónde íbamos, corrimos lo más lejos que podíamos"

-Después de un año en barco, a caballo y a pie, llegamos a Alaska, donde encontramos a Copito- dijo Sophie acariciando al animal dormido.

"Los contrabandistas querían cazarlo, pero nosotros lo rescatamos" siguió "Aparecieron varios tipos que querían matarnos, quizás para quedarse con Copito. Así que corrimos. Cruzamos Canadá a pie durante un año y, cuando llegamos a la costa del Atlántico, colamos a Copito en un barco a Arendelle"

"Seis meses después, llegamos a nuestro destino. Sabíamos que Copito iba a estar bien en Arendelle mientras nadie lo encontrara. Pero algunos cazadores nos perseguían y tuvimos que adentrarnos cada vez más en el bosque durante otros seis meses"

-Y después de un tiempo, te encontramos a vos- finalizó.

A Anna le costó procesar lo que acaba de oír. Esos chicos fueron marginados casi toda su vida. No tuvieron el amor de una familia casi nunca y parecía que muchos los querían matar… no muy diferente a su vida.

-¿Y vos?- le preguntó Max- ¿qué hay de tu vida?-

-Pues… no me gusta hablar de eso- contestó.

-No importa. Mi hermano es un metido- dijo Sophie.

**Y ahora los reviews:**

**rose: No puedo creer que tengo una fan**

**Queen of the Forseken: no se bien como hacerlos sufrir más. ¿Físicamente? ¿Moralmente? **

**Krish2014: Son la clase de padres que siempre fueron. En el fic y en la película, siempre fueron cretinos. **

**Y una cosa más ¿qué les parezco YO como escritora?**

**Osea, ¿se entiende la narración? ¿Mis historias son buenas? ¿Capto bien la personalidad de los personajes?**

**Saludos**

**;-)**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	11. Chapter 11

**No puedo creer que ya valla por el capítulo 11. ME enviaron un montón de reviews! Perdón por el retraso, pero estuve con otros fics que al parecer ala gente le gustaron mucho y los tuve que continuar. tarde mucho en escribir este cap, pues es el más largo hasta ahora. Pero por fin lo terminé :) **

**Disfruten.**

Al final cayó la noche. Anna estaba agotada y se durmió enseguida.

El siguiente en dormirse, después de una charla con su hermana, fue Max.

-¿Crees que tenemos que contarle?- preguntó Sophie.

-¿contarle qué?- preguntó. O era o se hacía el tonto.

-¡Uy, cabeza de chorlito! ¡De nuestros pode…!- Pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Max sobre su boca.

-¡Shhh! ¡Quizás siga despierta!- susurró Max

Sophie se sacó la mano de Max de la boca.

-Lo voy a tomar por un NO- dijo- Igual, está dormida-

-¿Y vos como lo sabes?-

-¡Uy! ¿Sos sordo? Hace silencio- le reprochó. Cuando ambos se callaron, se escucharon los ronquidos de Anna y Sophie tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no reírse a carcajadas- entonces… ¿no le decimos nada?-

Max miró a la adolecente dormida.

-No confío en ella- dijo rotundamente.

-¿Qué nos hizo para que no confíes?-

-Por empezar, se unió a nosotros inmediatamente-

-Quizás se siente muy sola-

-Por seguir, "no le gusta hablar de su pasado"-

-¿y algún problema con eso?-

-Y por terminar, le interesa mucho nuestra historia-

-Ninguno de tus puntos es suficiente para no confiar en ella-

-¿y cuáles son tus puntos para sí confiar en ella?-

-Por empezar, Copito confió en ella-

-¡Es un oso polar!- le gritó.

-Copito nunca se equivoca- le reprochó- por seguir, en sus ojos se veía la tristeza cuando dijo que no quería hablar de su pasado-

-Puede ser una actriz-

-… y por terminar- dijo haciendo caso omiso a comentario de su hermano- ¡Tiene más o menos mi edad! parece muy confiable, dudo que hubiera esperado a encontrarnos por casualidad para atacarnos y no tiene armas ¿qué propones que pueda ser?-

Max vaciló.

-Una cazadora de Elementales- se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos- buenas noche, Sophie- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar dormido.

Sophie se quedó unos segundos viendo a su hermano dormir. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, le hubiera puesto espuma en la cabeza para jugarle una broma, pero no era el momento para eso.

Ahora solo quería dormir.

* * *

Sophie tuvo una pesadilla.

Ella montaba a Copito, quién cabalgaba por el bosque. Y ambos sentían miedo. No sabía porque, pero estaba aterrada.

Miró hacia atrás, y lo que vio le dio tanta adrenalina que estaba a punto de correr ella misma.

Una avalancha gigante le pisaba los talones al oso.

Los trozos de hielo le golpeaban la nuca, el aire frío le cortaba el rostro, el miedo y el terror inundaban su ser.

Cuando sintió que la helada presión de la nieve aplastaba su cuerpo, se despertó.

* * *

-¡AAAH!- gritó Sophie una vez se levantó.

-¡No, policía! ¡Yo no fui, le juro!- chilló Anna en menos de tres segundos. El grito de Sophie la había despertado de un salto.

Cuando la vio, el miedo de Sophie fue remplazado por un impulso casi irresistible de reírse a carcajadas.

Estaba totalmente despeinada, un hilo de baba le caía por el mentón y tenía un mechón de cabello dentro de la boca.

Sophie no pudo resistir y se retorció de la risa.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Anna confundida mientras se sacaba el mechón de cabello de la boca.

-¿Queres un espejo?- dijo tendiéndole un espejo de mano que sacó de una mochila de cuero.

Cuando Anna se miró, puso cara de "¿así me levanto yo?".

-Por favor, decime que tenes un peine- pidió casi suplicando.

- Sí, si tengo- sacó un cepillo de su mochila de cuero y se lo tendió.

-Gracias- contestó un poco avergonzada.

Sophie miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermano, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Aunque sí estaba su mochila.

-¿Viste a Max?- preguntó

-No, me acabo de levantar- contestó Anna.

Sophie se levantó a buscar a Max. Lo encontró desayunando una tostada (que seguramente había tostado con las brasas que quedaban de la fogata) al lado de un arroyo. O más o menos comiendo la tostada, ya que estaba mirando hacia adelante mientras las migas de la tostada le manchaban la remera.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- le preguntó, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Ay, Sophie! ¡Me asustaste!- le gritó con la boca llena.

-Ay, ni que tuviera cara de monstruo-

-Jajaja, que graciosa-

-¿y? ¿Qué estas mirando?- le repitió.

Max señaló hacia adelante.

Era increíble.

Ya estaban en la montaña, y se veía Arendelle y el fiordo iluminados por la luz del amanecer.

-wow- murmuró Sophie- De acá se ve todo-

Max solo asintió.

-Pero…-

-¡Uy! ¡Vos siempre tenes un "pero"!-

-y a veces tengo razón. Mirá- señaló el castillo fiordo- hay fragatas de guerra en el puerto-

A Sophie se le encogió el corazón.

Fragatas de guerra…

-Arendelle está en guerra con algún reino- susurró Max- Las cosas se pueden poner feas-

-Corrección- le dijo Sophie- SE VAN a poner feas-

* * *

Ya era mediodía y los tres amigos caminaron por la montaña. Sophie y Max le habían contado lo que habían visto en Arendelle, y ambos vieron como el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Fragatas? ¿Guerra? ¿Están seguros?- preguntó Anna preocupada.

Max y Sophie se preguntaron por qué se preocupaba tanto. Quizás tuviera familia en Arendelle (y no se equivocaban).

-Sí, hoy vimos las fragatas en el puerto- confirmó Max.

-¿Pero fragatas de guerra?- volvió a preguntar Anna.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- contestó Sophie.

Anna casi se pega una cachetada ella misma. Sophie y Max estaban prácticamente aislados del mundo ¿Cómo iban a saber eso? Además, no muchos sabían la diferencia. Prácticamente sabían solo los que vivían en el castillo. Y no quería que subieran que era princesa.

Anna estaba a punto de contestar una escusa improvisada cuando un fuerte estruendo los sorprendió.

-¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó la princesa preocupada.

-Seguro fue Max- se burló Sophie.

-¡Yo no fui!- se defendió Max.

Entonces vieron lo que venía: una gran mancha blanca que bajaba de la montaña a una velocidad asesina.

-¡Una avalancha!- gritó Sophie- ¡Corran!-

Sophie, Copito y Anna salieron corriendo, pero solo avanzaron unos metros antes de darse cuenta de que Max no los seguía.

-¡Max!- lo llamó a gritos Sophie- ¡No quiero que la próxima vez que te vea sea convertido en un muñeco de nieve!-

Pero Max estaba completamente paralizado. La avalancha no se detenía e iba a matarlo en pocos segundos. Sophie podría usar sus poderes para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no se sentía segura de usar sus poderes frente a Anna. Quizás Max tuviera razón y no era de fiar.

Por otro lado, Anna sabía que podría salvarlos. Pero temía que ellos se asustaran o trataran de matarla. Pero no iba a dejar morir a una persona sabiendo que podía salvarlos.

En una milésima de segundo lo decidió: de un salto se colocó delante de Max y, cuando la avalancha estaba a menos de dos metros de ellos, extendió los brazos hacia adelante con las manos abiertas. La nieve se "abrió" hacia los costados, pasando al lado de los tres adolecentes y del oso polar, y volviendo a juntarse detrás de ellos.

Max seguía paralizado al ver la nieve evitándolo. Aunque su pequeña y molesta hermanita se lo decía constantemente, el no creía que oliera tan mal como para que objetos inanimados lo evitasen.

Mientras Sophie observa a Anna con una mezcla de admiración, sorpresa, incredulidad y miedo. ¡Ella era como ellos! No podía creerlo.

Al final la nieve desapareció. La avalancha pasó. Max por fin reaccionó y vio a los ojos a la joven. Su rasguño en la mejilla había desaparecido por completo.

Los ojos de Anna reflejaban miedo.

-Ustedes… por favor, no me hagan daño…- comenzó. Pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Sophie:

-¡Eso fue genial!-

* * *

**En otro la otra parte del bosque a la noche…**

Una hechicera rubia corría por el bosque con una mochila azul colgada al hombro.

Por fin llegó a un tranquilo claro en el bosque.

Apiló un montón de ramitas y colocó unas piedritas alrededor.

-_Ignis-_susurró apuntando con un dedo a las ramitas.

Una pequeña llama naranja se prendió en estas.

Elsa todavía se sentía terrible por todos los años de sufrimiento que le causó a su pequeña hermana. Nunca había querido lastimarla. Maldito espejo…

Se quedó casi media hora medio hipnotizada por las llamas hasta que escuchó el característico ruido seco de la nieve cuando uno camina sobre ella.

Se quedó en silencio completamente quieta.

-Jefe ¿ve esa luz?- dijo una voz masculina.

Elsa miró al fuego y movió rápidamente la mano para apagarlo.

-_Averte_- susurró y la pequeña llama se extinguió.

-¿Qué luz, boludo?- le gritó enojado otra voz.

-lo siento, Tío Ray-

Se escuchó una cachetada.

-Au- dijo la voz de Alex.

¡Eso era horrible! Elsa esperaba no haber tratado a Anna así durante tantos años.

Los tipos se acercaron y Elsa se escondió detrás de un árbol con su mochila.

-Mirá, Alex- dijo Ray agachándose al suelo- La madera está caliente. Significa que quién sea que estuvo aquí acaba de irse-

El corazón de Elsa se aceleró y enseguida comenzó a pensar en algún hechizo que pudiera servirle. El de invisibilidad fue el primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pero enseguida lo descartó, pues era muy difícil. Podría hacer invisible su cuerpo pero no su ropa, o su mochila. Y ver a una mochila o ropa flotando en el aire no era algo exactamente normal. O su peor pesadilla: que su ropa se volviera invisible pero su cuerpo no. Había practicado el hechizo de invisibilidad en su cuarto muchas veces y, aunque nunca le había pasado, no era algo que deseaba que pasara alguna vez.

Otra opción era correr. Pero no llegaría muy lejos con tacones.

Y su última y más preferible opción: combatir.

Un tipo de magia muy útil (y de los preferidos de Elsa) eran los Conjuros Mudos.

Por empezar, había muchos tipos de magia. No solo Negra y Blanca.

La magia negra y blanca era obtenida solamente por los magos inmortales, que practican magia desde los cinco años y la hechicería los despojó de la mortalidad. Eran las magias más poderosas que existían. Pero también estaban la Magia Roja, que usaban los Dragones Malvados, que por lo general eran dragones rojos de fuego. La Magia Naranja era la que utilizaban los dragones de fuego benévolos. Era la magia más poderos después de la magia Blanca y Negra. Después estaba la magia Amarilla de las Esfinges, esos leones alados con cabeza de mujer. Podían hipnotizar y petrificar a sus enemigos. Una clara prueba es la Esfinge de Giza. Hace muchos años, dos esfinges lucharon. Una perdió sus alas en la batalla y su oponente la convirtió en estatua. Tenía la cara de Ramsés el Grande porque era la mascota del mismísimo faraón. Luego la Magia Verde, que estaba directamente enlazada con la naturaleza, casi siempre de las dríadas, centauros y criaturas del bosque. Con ella se podía hacer crecer las plantas, devolver a la vida a crías de animales que nacieron muertos, darles movilidad a los organismos vegetales y comunicarse con los animales. Después la Magia Azul, la magia del Agua y el Aire. Es generalmente la magia de las Sirenas y Elfos Marinos. La magia Violeta y Rosa eran las magias más benévolas y tenues, utilizadas por las hadas. La Magia Dorada era l todavía más poderosa que la Magia Blanca y la Magia Negra. Solo los Dioses podían usarla. Y no Dios con D mayúscula, sino los otros dioses, desde Odín, Thor y Loki, pasando por Ra, Osiris e Isis, hasta Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

Pero la magia de Elsa era muy diferente. Era la magia intermedia, que podía ir para cualquier lado. Al borde de la Magia Negra y Blanca: la Magia Plateada. Es la magia de los magos jóvenes, los principiantes en el arte de la hechicería. Y era la magia que utilizaba la princesa.

Volviendo a la tierra, los dos tipos se acercaban.

-Hoy vamos a robar algo ¿verdad, Tío Ray?-

-No, tarado- dijo con sarcasmo. Se escuchó otro cachetada- ¿Cómo podes ser tan estúpido? No hables, vas a espantar al tonto viajero-

Se acercaban cada vez más a Elsa. La princesa se puso de pie rápidamente y, sin que los ladrones la vieran, volvió al claro.

-¡Tío Ray!- gritó Alex.

Los ladrones se dieron vuelta y quedaron cara a cara con la joven hechicera.

-pero qué tenemos acá…- dijo Ray.

El miedo invadió a la princesa.

-No se acerquen a mí- dijo con tono autoritario.

-jaja, ni que fuera la Princesa- rio Ray.

Elsa estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero si decía que era de la familia real podrían secuestrarla y pedir un recate, o obligarla a casarse con alguno de ellos para ser rey.

-No seré princesa- mintió con calma- pero si me contradicen lo pagarán caro-

-¿A, sí?- dijo Alex con sarcasmo-¿qué vas a hacer?-

Elsa extendió las manos hacia adelante como si estuviera rezando.

-Jaja, mira como le pide ayuda a Dios- se burló Ray.

Pero Elsa no estaba rezando. Se frotó las manos generando fricción y luego las separó y colocó su mano derecha a la altura de su barbilla con la palma hacia arriba. En la palma de la mano bailaba una pequeña y fría llama de fuego blanco.

Los ladrones se sobresaltaron.

-Brujería…- susurró Ray.

Elsa le sopló a la llama y esta, lentamente, se arrastró pos su mano hasta la punta de sus dedos y salió de esta reptando por el aire. La llama obtuvo forma de a poco de un dragón chino de fuego blanco de dos metros de largo.

-¡Es una bruja!- gritó Alex.

-Hay que acabar con ella- dijo Ray. Ambos desenfundaron unas sucias espadas manchadas de sangre seca y se acercaron lentamente a la princesa. Pero antes de que arremetieran contra ella, el dragón blanco atravesó las espadas, fundiéndolas al instante.

Tardaron solo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la chica lo dirigía telepáticamente.

-¡Bruja!- gritó Ray-¡Detente para que podamos llevarte ante la justicia!-

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- preguntó Elsa con todo desafiante. Se alejó corriendo por el bosque dejando al dragón para que se encargara de ellos. Ya no era su problema.

**Antes de los Reviews, todo lo que dije de la magia de colores y todo eso fue inventado por MÍ (podría escribir un libro sobre eso ¿no?). Los derechos de autor de los hechizos utilizados por Elsa, igual que mis OCs, son míos, no pueden usarlos nadie más que mi. Perdón si suena egoísta, pero yo los inventé y tardé un montón en perfeccionarlos y no quiero que otro lo use in pensar nada. Lo que sí todos los tipos de magia (Roja, Verde, Dorada, etc.) son libres y cualquiera puede usarlos (Eso sí, no la historia se la Esfinge).**

**Y ahora los reviews: **

**Krish 2014: no, no hay devoluciones (jajaja)**

**rose: hago que se preocupe todo lo que puedo ¿como lo harías vos?**

**¿Les cuento un secreto? Inventé a Sophie y a Max sobre todo para comparar su relación fraternal con la de Anna y Elsa.**

**Mínimo, dos reviews para el próximo capítulo. **

**Espero que les guste el Fanfic**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	12. Chapter 12

**Después de siglos de espera, aquí el 12° capítulo. Sé que había pausado el fic y creo que les debo una explicación: yo comencé el cap y se me borró todo y me dio mucha fiaca reescribirlo. Sé que no es escusa, pero igual, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. **

**Sé que no hay muchos por ahí que querían leer este fic, y creo que fue por el "lenguaje" en los capítulos anteriores, y no me refiero exactamente a los insultos, me refiero a expresiones de i país (eso sonó muy a Gunter y Tinka(1) ¿no?) tipo Querés-Quieres y me di cuenta de que, en un fic, queda mejor Quieres, así que a partir de aquí voy a escribir mejor. **

**Además, a partir de aquí el universo de el fanfic se expandirá MUCHÍSIMO. Así que si no entinden nada solo envíen un review con alguna consulta y les contestaré. Lo prometo.**

**Sin más que decir...**

**Disfruten!**

Anna, Max y Sophie ya habían levantado un campamento (o lo más cercano a eso para alguien que tan poco tiene: hacer una simple fogata). Copito yacía dormido cerca del fuego y Sophie se recostaba en su barriga, mirando al cielo. Max cuidaba que el fuego no se apagase y Anna solo miraba, sin decir una palabra. No sabían que decir. Max, como el mayor, se vio obligado a decir la verdad, antes de que Sophie lo dijera de una manera completamente desubicada.

Suspiró.

-Bien… creo que te debemos una explicación- dijo -esto es algo difícil de explicar. Sophie, cierra la boca- dijo prediciendo lo que iba a hacer su hermana y que, probablemente, lo diría de alguna forma muy directa –Ufffff… nosotros… también… somos Elementales-

Anna lo miró confundida.

-¿qué…?-

-Yo soy un Elemental de metal y Sophie es una Elemental de agua. Ese es nuestro secreto. ¡YA LO DIJE!- gritó finalmente alzando los brazos con orgullo.

Anna soltó una risita, soltando también, su alegría.

-¿Es… en serio?-

-¿Cómo podría hacer esto, entonces?- Sophie chasqueó los dedos y, justo entre las piernas de Max, apareció una mancha de agua, como su el mayor se hubiera hecho encima.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- Max saltó hacia adelante y aprisionó a su hermanita contra el suelo, haciéndola pagar por la humillación que lo había hecho pasar.

Anna sonrió enternecía ante la escena. Durante muchos años había sentido que estaba sola en el mundo, aunque hasta los diez años Elsa había ido a visitarla con buenas intenciones. Después de eso, solo la golpeaba o destruía sus objetos más preciados. Y aunque solo conocía a Max y a Sophie desde hacía poco tiempo, sentía que por fin pertenecía a un lugar, a un mundo que, por más pequeño que fuera, era suyo. Era una de los suyos.

**En otro lugar… **

Elsa caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, admirando los bellos dibujos que formaba la escarcha en las hojas congeladas de los árboles. "_¿todo esto es obra de mi hermanita?_" Pensó con orgullo, al ver las maravillas que había creado con su magia. Era de noche y lo único que iluminaba el bosque era la luz de la luna llena. Pero aún con la poca luz, la heredera al trono pudo distinguir una figura encapuchada en un pequeño claro.

-¿qué…?- susurró escondiéndose detrás de un tronco para observa al tipo. Llevaba una capa de cuero negro sobre los hombros y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, en una lengua que ninguna garganta humana podía pronunciar sin dañarse.

La figura se sacó la capucha: era un hombre alto, con el pelo gris bastante corto. No tenía barba ni bigote, solo un par de patillas. Sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre.

De entre los pliegues de su capa, la misteriosa persona sacó un rubí del tamaño de su puño y lo arrojó a la nieve. En ese preciso instante el rubí se prendió fuego. Elsa retrocedió unos pasos, asustada.

En la columna de fuego se proyectó el holograma de una mujer, más o menos de su edad. Aunque no podía ver el color de su cabello (era un holograma proyectado en fuego, duh) hubiera jurado que era negro. La mujer abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban cargados de más ira, locura y odio de los de cualquier adolecente humano. Simplemente, no parecía humana.

-¿Ya los conseguiste?- preguntó con voz suave, pero cargada de ira.

-No, Selene-

-¿Y a "ella"?-

-Tampoco, pero siento que está cerca. Siento su aura en este bosque-

-¡PUES ATRÁPALA, PEDAZO DE INÚTIL!-

-¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ! Sabes que soy mayor que tú-

- Y también sé que soy tu superior, idiota. Ahora, más te vale que los traigas, o a "ella", si no los encuentras. PORQUE SI VUÉLVES CON LAS MANOS VACÍAS, TE ASEGURO QUE NO VOLVERÁS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA-

El hombre bajó la cabeza.

-Como ordenes, Selene-

El fuego se extinguió y el hombre se guardó el rubí, el cual no parecía quemarle.

Asustada, Elsa retrocedió más. Estaba por salir corriendo cuando sintió que algo le agarraba los brazos por atrás y la sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó asustada. Demasiado asustada para concentrarse e invocar algún hechizo.

Volteó para ver qué la retenía, y no pudo contener un grito de terror. La criatura que la retenía… era un esqueleto.

-Vaya, vaya ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?- Apareció el tipo del rubí de la nada- creo que Selene no me asesinará, después de todo-

De la tierra comenzaron a salir más esqueletos. Algunos viejos, sin rastro de carne o ropa. Otros parecían más recientes, con pedazos de piel pegados a algunos huesos, algún que otro ojo colgando de una cuenca ocular o hasta trozos de ropa colgando de las costillas.

Seeeeeee, una típica escena de terror de películas truchas, de esas donde se ve el micrófono.

Desesperada, Elsa trató de zafarse del agarre del esqueleto, pero le fue imposible. Alguien la golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsa despertó en una habitación fría y oscura, preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí. Se incorporó lentamente. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste brillante, que parecía estar hecho de hielo. (N/A: el que usa en la película), y se preguntó con horror quién se lo había puesto.

-No te alarmes-dijo una voz rasposa desde la penumbra- Te lo pusieron con magia, nadie vio absolutamente nada de ti-

La primogénita trató de ver a quien sea (o lo que sea) que había hablado, pero sus ojos no estaban muy acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

-¿Puedes leer mi mente? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó alterada.

-Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, aprendiz-

-¿"Aprendiz"?-

-Te trajeron con Esqueletos. Solo un aprendiz, un tonto o un Humano Puro no sabría desarmar un esqueleto en un montón de huesos-

-¿Qué…?-

-Veo que no sabes nada de "tu mundo". Permíteme explicarte-

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras. Estaba ligeramente encorvado, no tenía cabello, solo barba. Se sostenía gracias a un bastón de madera más alto que él y llevaba puesta ropa hecha de lo que parecía ser piel de lobo blanco.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó el hombre.

-Dieciocho ¿por qué?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Por qué me hace todas estas preguntas, señor?- preguntó ya un poco irritada.

-Lo sabrás al final del día, si contestas a mis preguntas-

-Está bien, me llamo Elsa Arendelle ¿y quién es usted?-

El hombre se inclinó ligeramente.

-Quién soy es una pregunta que muy pocos pueden responder, y regalar la respuesta sería un gran error. Pero si lo que quieres saber es mi nombre, es Nick Fleming, protector de los Humanos Puros y defensor de los Derechos de los Elementales-

- Lo lamento, estoy confundida- dijo tratando de ser lo más cortes que podía.

Nick Fleming la miró fijamente durante unos minutos, lo que hizo que Elsa se sintiera muy incómoda.

-Eres muy joven, y muy talentosa. Cualquier hechicera con tu poder tendría, como mínimo, cien años. Y para crear una poción de la Inmortalidad y otra del Rejuvenecimiento se necesitan como cincuenta años más- relató- Si… creo que eres tú-

-¿mmm?-

-Hoy te ofrecerán las cosas que cualquier hechicero o Humano Puro anhela, pero debes resistirte, o todo terminará-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Todo lo que quise decir fue lo que ya dije-

Elsa estaba por preguntar a qué se refería cuando se escuchó el sonido de una llave en una cerradura. Entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció la chica que había visto antes en el fuego. Tenía el cabello negro y llevaba puesto un vestido del mismo color. Sus ojos eran rojos y, para coronar el conjunto, una diadema de diamantes sobre su cabeza. Miró a la heredera al trono, ignorando por completo a Nick Fleming.

-¿Podrías venir, por favor?- dijo dulcemente.

"Recuerda lo que dije" resonó la vos de Nick Fleming en su cabeza.

Selene la condujo por unos largos corredores de piedra negra hasta una habitación amplia, con una mesa rectangular y seis sillas, dos de estas en las cabeceras de la mesa. Ya había cuatro personas sentadas en la mesa. Uno de ellos era el tipo de pelo gris de los esqueletos que había visto en el bosque antes. También había un anciano, un chico que parecía de unos 25 años, con pinta de egipcio, y una chica rubia con unos penetrantes ojos violetas.

-¡Usted!- gritó Elsa señalando al tipo de cabello gris -Usted me atacó en el bosque, con los esqueletos-

El tipo extendió los brazos hacia los costados como diciendo "¿Y qué?".

-Eso ya pasó. Créeme cuando te digo que no ibas a venir si solo te lo pedía. A veces, se necesita fuerza bruta-

Elsa frunció el ceño. No estaba de acuerdo con la última parte.

-Bien ¿por qué no te sientas?- dijo el sujeto egipcio.

Nerviosa, la joven se sentó en una silla de la cabecera de la mesa, mientras Selene se sentaba a su lado.

El anciano chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron varios sirvientes famélicos con platos, copas y jarras llenas de un líquido rojo que parecía sangre. Depositaron todo en la mesa y, una vez lo hicieron, se inclinaron exageradamente y abandonaron la habitación, temblando de miedo.

Las cinco personas comenzaron la comida. El de cabello gris se sirvió una copa de lo que parecía sangre y se la tomó de un solo trago. El anciano trataba devoraba un trozo de carne y el egipcio comía _Kebab_ con la mano, del cual salía mucho humo. Solo Selene y la chica de cabello rubio comieron con decencia. Elsa no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocar su comida. Había algo en todo eso que la aterraba.

-Seguro te preguntarás por qué te trajimos aquí- dijo la chica de ojos violetas.

-Sí… la verdad no entiendo absolutamente nada- contestó.

-Entonces, déjanos contarte- dijo el anciano después de terminar su comida.

"Todo comenzó hace quinientos años, cuando los Humanos Puros (simples criaturas sin una gota de magia en las venas) invadieron nuestro perfecto y puro mundo. Comenzaron a poblar nuestras ciudades, y a cambiarlas según sus costumbres. Al principio fuimos muy tolerantes, pero después de un tiempo perdimos la paciencia y no nos quedó más opción que exterminarlos"

"Si bien tenían armas poderosas, no eran rivales para nuestra magia. Al no poder defenderse, convocaron (o suponemos que convocaron, pero en realidad simplemente aparecieron) a los Elementales, fuerzas de la naturaleza con poderes que podían casi igualar los nuestros. Les ofrecimos unirse a nosotros, pero se negaron y decidieron proteger a los Humanos Puros, hasta a veces cruzándose con ellos. La sangre de Elemental a veces puede saltarse varias generaciones, y no necesariamente es en el primer parto, hasta que nace un nuevo Elemental. Conseguimos eliminar a varios de esos usurpadores y a casi todos los Traidores de la Magia"

"No deben quedar muchos Elementales todavía, pero no podemos terminar con la Raza Humana hasta deshacernos de todos. Debimos capturarte por el bien de nuestra raza, para que luches a nuestro lado. Tú tienes un gran poder, para tener tan corta edad. Te necesitamos, Elsa Arendelle, para recuperar nuestras tierras, después de quinientos años alejados y escondidos en la Fortaleza de Argetlam"

La joven heredera se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. No tenía idea de cómo sabían cómo se llamaba. Simplemente, era imposible. Bueno, todo en los últimos años, desde el incidente del trozo de espejo, parecía imposible.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Selene.

-Yo… yo… lo tengo que pensar. Soy muy joven para pelear en una guerra y además… no quiero matar, ni a humanos ni a Elementales-

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- preguntó el de cabello gris -¿No quieres recuperar lo que alguna vez fue tu legado?-

-¡Mi familia son humanos! ¡Y mi hermana es una Elemental! No pienso dañar… extinguir, especies solo por algo que no me incumbe **¡Y MENOS SI SON MI FAMILIA!**- Exclamó indignada.

Selene frunció el ceño. El egipcio se atragantó con su _Kebab_, la rubia ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca. El de cabello gris tosió y el anciano se cayó de su silla.

-¿Tú… no vas… a luchar con los tuyos?- preguntó con voz entrecortada Selene.

-No quiero pelear, no quiero lastimar a nadie. Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión- dijo levantándose de su silla.

Los cinco mayores (bueno, cuatro, Selene no parecía lo que podía decirse "mayor") se miraron y vacilaron un minuto antes de llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. El egipcio se paró y en unos dos segundos la tenía agarrada de los brazos por atrás ¿Cómo había podido atraparla tan rápido? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para reaccionar… o para verlo bien. Solo había visto un borrón cuando él corría para agarrarla.

Por la fuerza, la llevó de vuelta por el oscuro corredor a su celda, donde Nick Fleming la esperaba.

-No te fue muy bien ¿verdad?-

-¡Trataron de convencerme de que asesinara a mi familia! ¡Están locos!-

-Ya lo sé, siempre lo supe. Solo dime que no aceptaste su oferta-

-No podría-

Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos.

-No sé qué historia te contaron, pero es mentira ¿qué te dijeron?-

-Dijeron… dijeron que los Humanos Puros y los Elementales están en su contra y que les quitaron sus tierras…-

-Mentiras, típico de Selene y Urkum-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Si no me equivoco, los que te recibieron se llaman Selene, Urkum, Kwai, Luna y Jokn. Selene y Urkum son los líderes de Argetlam, y los Guardianes del Espejo-

- Lo siento pero… ¿podría explicarme, por favor?-

Nick Fleming guardó silencio durante un rato.

-Eres especial, Elsa Arendelle. Quizás seas la Elegida. Quizás seas la diferencia entre la extinción de los humanos y su salvación-

-Este… disculpas, pero…-

Nick Fleming soltó una pequeña risita.

-La mejor manera de explicar la verdad es contando la verdadera historia-

"Hace quinientos años, los Humanos Puros, los Hechiceros y los Elementales convivían en paz, juntando sus habilidades para crear cosas increíbles. Los hechiceros eran grandes magos, los Elementales podían controlar la naturaleza, sin dañarla o alterarla y los Humanos Puros poseían el mayor y más especial de los dones: la imaginación, la curiosidad y la capacidad de resolver problemas, sin intervención de la magia. Solo los Humanos Puros, por lo menos antes de la veintésima generación de Hechiceros y Elementales, tenían esa capacidad. Y algunos Hechiceros no podían vivir con eso"

"Un día, una joven y bondadosa hechicera llamada Diana Dee(2) quiso que su pesimista pueblo viera lo hermoso y feliz de la vida. Así que creó un espejo donde se tomara lo feo y triste se reflejara lo lindo y feliz. Ella creyó que, como los espejos reflejan las imágenes invertidas horizontalmente, si agregaba el Elemento del Mal, se reflejaría el Elemento del Bien. Pero Diana Dee se equivocó: al agregar el Elemento de Mal, el espejo hechizado absorbió todo lo hermoso de la vida y reflejó lo malo. Diana Dee decidió esconder el espejo para que nadie pudiera ver su monstruosa creación"

"Un día, un hechicero que no soportaba a los humanos y que fueran más hábiles en algunas cosas que él, encontró el espejo y descubrió su habilidad. Así que, para demostrar que era mejor que los Humanos, hechizó el espejo para darle más poder y que, cuando uno se acercara demasiado a este, no solo viera lo malo a través del espejo, sino también a través de su corazón"

"Diana Dee, al descubrir lo que había hecho el mago, decidió destruir el Espejo, lo cual fue un gran error: al destruir es espejo, todos los pedazos, hasta el más pequeño, se alojó en los corazones, tanto de Humanos como de Hechiceros. Por alguna razón, jamás entró ningún trozo del espejo cayó el un Elemental"

"Al descubrir que Diana Dee había creado el espejo, su aldea la quemó viva, lo que fue otro error. Solo Diana Dee sabía cómo neutralizar el poder del Espejo. Entonces, las posibilidades de terminar con el Espejo se redujeron a casi ninguna"

"Los dos trozos más grandes se alojaron en Selene y Urkum, lo que oscureció su corazón por completo. Cuando descubrieron que juntando los trozos del espejo se obtenía más poder y aumentaba el propio, eliminaron los pequeños trozos de sus corazones (los cuales ya estaban oscurecidos permanentemente) y los unieron. En los siguientes siglos, ambos inmortales continuaron juntando los trozos, hasta conseguir casi todos"

-Actualmente, solo les faltan dos- finalizó Nick Fleming.

Inconscientemente, Elsa se llevó una mano a su pecho. A su corazón.

-Así es- dijo Nick Fleming, como si leyera sus pensamientos otra vez- uno de ellos estuvo dentro de ti. Fue muy noble de tu parte resistir a la tentación el poder y renunciar al espejo. Pero nadie sabe dónde se encuentra el otro trozo-

-¿Qué… qué quieren ellos de mí?-

-Es obvio ¿no? Quieren que te unas a su causa-

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más.

-¿Por qué dijiste… que yo podía suponer la diferencia entre la destrucción o la salvación de los Humanos?-

Nick guardó silencio un poco más.

-Antes de morir- dijo pausadamente- Diana Dee recitó exactamente estas palabras: "No quiero que nadie me vengue, se que merezco este destino. Solo quiero que La Elegida, mi propia encarnación en aspecto físico, detenga lo que yo inicié. Su familia tendrá parte de las tres razas, descubrirá el secreto de la magia por su cuenta y será capaz de sufrir todo el dolor del mundo por la persona que más ama"-

-¿Eso fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Elsa, sin creer que alguien supiera exactamente las palabras que dijo alguien con su último aliento de vida.

-Todos guardaron silencio absoluto durante su muerte. Todos los presentes la oyeron-

-Pero… tú dijiste que eso fue hace quinientos años…-

-Así es, yo tenía doscientos treinta y nueve años entonces-

Elsa lo miró atónita.

-¿Usted…?-

-Así es, jovencita. Soy inmortal-

**Y este fue el universo que tanto me tardé en crear. Esto fue para los fans de Elsa, que querían más capítulos con ella como protagonista. Así que esto les traigo ¿qué les parece? **

**Ahora, creo que tengo que explicar varias cosas:**

**Nick Fleming es el nombre falso que utiliza Nícolas Flamel al principio de la saga de "Los Secretos del Inmortal Nícolas Flamel". Y es irónico porque MI Nick Fleming está basado en él. **

**(1) Para los que no conocen, Gunter y Tinka son los dos hermanos extranjeros de no-se-donde que aparecen en "A Todo Ritmo". Y están muy locos**

**(2) Diana Dee es parte del nombre que utiliza una escritora de Fanfiction, por si no la conocen. Perdón a **Diana de Ailf MDI **si está leyendo esto (aunque lo dudo) por usar su nombre falso sin permiso ni pagar derechos de autor. **

**Cinco review o no actualizo.**

**Sé que tenía algo más que decir pero me olvidé... (no me culpen, son las cinco de la mañana en mi ciudad ahorita) **

**Bueno, ya me voy a acordar y lo pongo en el próximo cap.**

**PD: vean mis otros fics, estoy segura de que a más de uno le van a gustar.**

**PD2: en mi perfil tengo anotados los Summarys de casi todos los fics que tengo planeados, vote cual les interesaría más que inicie. **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera **


End file.
